NewsJuly 2006
July 31 2006 *Croxley Common Moor: adult male Red-backed Shrike still present 5pm at TQ082948; from Grand Union Canal bridge take footpath south for 200m to view west (Birdguides) *Walthamstow Res (North Side): 2 Garganey (ad fem & juv) still on Low Maynard overflow at 0910 am plus 10 Com Sands on Lockwood, 74 Com Terns (inc 30 juvs) and 6 Painted Ladies (David Callahan). *Ingrebourne Valley:14 Green Sandpipers,4 Snipe,2 Common Sandpipers,2 Common Terns,7 Painted Lady's and 4 Banded Demoiselles.(Dave Morrison) *Kempton NR: 2 Little Egret and Green Sand (Ken Purdey). *Alexandra Park: 1 Reed Warbler at Conservation Pond @ 1745 - 1st for year (Bob Watts). July 30 2006 *Croxley Common Moor: adult male Red-backed Shrike still present 5pm at TQ082948; from Grand Union Canal bridge take footpath south for 200m to view west (Birdguides) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Turnstone on main pit (Birdguides). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 2 ad Yellow-legged Gull on Longwater posts and a single Swallow plus Purple Hairsteak, 11 Painted Lady and at least 4 Red-eyed Damselfly (Des McKenzie/Nick Tanner). *Walthamstow Res: 2 Garganey (ad fem & juv) found by Pete Lambert, 1 juv L Egret (last one left at the breeding site), 3 Lapwing, 9 Com Sands, Kingfisher, 3 House Martins, plus 7 Red-eyed Damselflies, 2 Painted Ladies, 5 Red Admirals & report of another Clouded Yellow (David Callahan). *Isle of Dogs: Ring-billed Gull again on River Thames opposite Lovell's Wharf at 12:50 (Birdguides) July 29 2006 *Sundridge: Great White Pelican of unknown origin reported flying over Dryhill Lane, near junction 5 of the M25 motorway at 10:30 (Birdguides) *Regents Park: Mediterranean Gull juvenile 5.45am to 7.10am, first ever record of juv(Tony Duckett) *Brent Res: Green Sand (Andrew Self) *Croxley Common Moor: adult male Red-backed Shrike still present 5pm at TQ082948; from Grand Union Canal bridge take footpath south for 200m to view west (Birdguides) *Laleham Park: 1 Hobby(12:45) (David Combes) *Isle of Dogs: adult Ring-billed Gull on foreshore 50 yards east of Glanaffic slipway until 1.12pm when it was pushed off by rising tide (low water tomorrow is approx. 10.45am), also, Newby Place E14: minimum of 14 Painted Lady on one Buddelia from my window this morning (Nick Tanner). *Ingrebourne Valley:6 Snipe,36 Lapwing,12 Green Sandpipers and a Common Sandpiper.(Dave Morrison) July 28 2006 *Croxley Common Moor: adult male Red-backed Shrike still present 5pm at TQ082948; from Grand Union Canal bridge take footpath south for 200m to view west (Birdguides) *Walthamstow Res (North side only): 5 Little Egrets, 1 Yellow Wag over, 15 Common Sands, fem Sparrowhawk with small rodent in its talons being mobbed by Com Terns (of which, 73 today), plus c250 Cormorants (David Callahan). *KGV Reservoir: 20+ Common Sandpipers, 1 ad Black Tern in the evening (David Bradnum) * Isle of Dogs : No sign of Ring-billed Gull at end of Glenaffric Ave between 8am-9am but Peregrine hunting over Thames (David Bradshaw). *Paddington Green: Peregrine circling over at 12.13hrs before moving off west plus a total of 21 Painted Ladies to the south between 11.45hrs and 12.45hrs (Des McKenzie). *Green Park: 1 migrant Willow Warbler (Andrew Self) * Barnes WWT: 1 Little Egret, Common Sandpiper, Kingfisher, c60 Lapwing (Matt Palmer) *West Bedfont:3 Hobbies and 2 Painted Lady's ( Dave Morrison). *Regents Park:1 Garden Warbler, 1 Reed Warbler, 6 Blackcaps all in NW corner of the park(Tony Duckett). *Beddington SF: juvenile Mediterranean Gull, also adult Yellow-legged Gull, 21 Green Sandpiper and Greenshank (Birdguides) July 27 2006 *Croxley Common Moor: adult male Red-backed Shrike still present 5pm at TQ082948; from Grand Union Canal bridge take footpath south for 200m to view west (David Bradshaw) *Walthamstow Res (south side only): Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Green Sands, 2 Com Sands, Feral white-phase Snow Goose plus male Clouded Yellow, 2 Banded Demoiselles and male Emperor Dragonfly (David Callahan). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 13 Mistle Thrush on Buck Hill, also a single Painted Lady and fem Wasp Spider (Des McKenzie). *Isle of Dogs (by Lovell's Wharf): juv Med Gull on foreshore, juv Yellow-legged flew east. No sign of Ring-billed Gull (Birdguides). * Oystercatcher south over Highbury at 9am (David Bradshaw) July 26 2006 *Croxley Common Moor: adult male Red-backed Shrike still present this morning at TQ082948; (Birdguides) *Walthamstow Res (North side only): 1 juv Garden Warbler, 2 juv Yellow Wags, juv Green Sand, 13 Com Sands, 2 ad Little Egret, 3 Grey Wags, 3 Swallows, 293 Cormorants roosting on Lockwood bank, c360 Starlings feeding on exposed mud (David Callahan). *Kempton NR: 2 Little Egrets also 3 Green Sands (Ken Purdey). *Queen Elizabeth II Res: 6 Black Tern present all day (Dave Harris). *Pimlico: Red Kite over at 12.25 (Andrew Self) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Greenshanks, plus at least 4 Green Sandpipers (Birdguides) July 25 2006 *Walthamstow Res (South side only): still 2 juv Little Egrets on No.1 heronry, plus Redshank, Lapwing, Common Sandpiper (David Callahan). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Silver-washed Fritillary still present, first seen on Thursday 20th July. 1st record for the site (27 sps)(Bob Watts). * Dagenham Chase LNR: 6 Black-tailed Godwits on the Slack at 12.45pm ( Paul Davis ). Still present from 5.15pm until 7.05 pm when they flew towards Hornchurch C.P. ( Vince Halley-Frame & Colin Evans ). * Motspur Park Station / Claremont Avenue: 1 Hobby hunting swifts in glorious sunshine at 7pm (Neil Millar) *Isle of Dogs: adult Ring-billed Gull still by the Thames east of the slipway at the end of Glen Affric Avenue at 19:15 (Birdguides) July 24 2006 *Croxley Common Moor, Watford: male Red-backed Shrike still present showing well at TQ082948, 180m east of main footpath. From Croxley Green cross over Grand Union Canal bridge, take the footpath south for 200m to view west (Birdguides) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Greenshank with 4 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper and Ringed Plover (Birdguides) *Isle of Dogs: adult Ring-billed Gull by the Thames at low tide off Lovell's Wharf from the end of Glen Affric Ave TQ387785 at 07:00 (Birdguides) *Queen Elizabeth II Res: pair of Common Scoter late afternoon. Also 6 Dunlin and female Pintail (Dave Harris) July 23 2006 *Croxley Common Moor, Watford: male Red-backed Shrike still present showing well at TQ082948, 180m east of main footpath. From Croxley Green cross over Grand Union Canal and walk down centre path (David Bradnum) *Brent Res, Little Egret in North Marsh, also Redshank & 4 Common Sands (Andrew Self) *Isle of Dogs: ad Ring-billed Gull on Thames foreshore at the end of Glenaffic Avenue, opposite Lovell's Wharf at 19.18hrs, also 1 ad Yellow-legged Gull (Nick Tanner). * Staines Res: adult-type Purple Sandpiper present this evening, seen very well by (and perching on) the water tower on the north basin for c90secs at about 1950hrs. When it ran out of sight on the bank behind the tower I texted/rang the news out, but it was not seen again despite several observers searching till dusk. Amazing date, I know! (Rob Innes) *East India Dock Basin: 2 Oystercatchers came over from Lower Lea Crossing about 1615, flew out onto Thames without landing. Also 2 or 3 juv Whitethroats. (Stuart Harrington) *Millenium Dome: young Peregrine begging for food from parent, 5 Reed Warbler. (John Palmer) July 22 2006 *Croxley Common Moor, Watford: male Red-backed Shrike this evening at TQ082948 180m east of main footpath between 4th and 5th pylons. From Croxley Green cross over Grand Union Canal and walk down centre path (per Birdguides). *Finsbury Park: 1 Little Grebe, 1 Swallowtail butterfly considered to be a European migrant by butterfly community (John Palmer). *Swanscombe Marsh: 5+ Sandwich Terns on Thames, 1 Whimbrel, 11 Common Sands, 3 Oystercatchers, 4 Yellow-legged Gulls (Dave Miller). *Queen Elizabeth II Res: flock of 6 Whimbrel flew SW 0625 (Dave Harris). *Brent Res: Little Egret & 5 Common Sands (Brent Birders). *Walthamstow Res: 27 Common Sandpipers on Lockwood! - probably encouraged by very low water level. Also ad Little Egret on top of elderberry bush on High Maynard southern island, snapping at insects and using its wing as a shade like some tropical species do - juvs have now dispersed from nestsite, it seems + 8 Linnet plus 4 Banded Demoiselles (David Callahan). *Ingrebourne Valley:2 Snipe,Black Tailed Godwit,Greenshank and 2 Green Sandpipers.(Dave Morrison) July 21 2006 *Walthamstow Res (Lockwood only): 14 Common Sandpipers - looks like passage has started! Also unconfirmed rumours of a fourth Little Egret juvenile at the heronry. 1300 - 2 ad L Egrets on almost dry drainage channel by Banbury Res (David Callahan). *Staines Res: 5 Black-necked Grebes, north basin (Ken Purdey). July 20 2006 *Walthamstow Res: 3 juv Little Egrets, 2 Common Sandpipers (David Callahan). *Redhill: immature Spoonbill circling with gulls high over old Lidl's building, along Station Road then drifted high south at 09:30 (Birdguides) *Isle of Dogs (Mudchute Farm): the Monk Parakeet colony, now numbering 17+, are thought to have bred (Nick Tanner). *Isle of Dogs: adult Ring-billed Gull, still showing well c.50m east of slipway at end of Glen Affric Avenue at c.TQ387785 early evening (Birdguides) *Beddington SF: Black-tailed Godwit and 26 Green Sandpiper (Beddington Farm Bird Group) July 19 2006 *Kensington Gardens: Green Woodpecker confirmed as having bred, always a nice record for the Inner London parks (Des McKenzie). *East India Dock NR: Peregrine drifting over, 2 Shelduck, 15+ Common Tern (Richard Harrison). *Staines Res: 5 Black-necked Grebe also Turnstone (Ken Purdey). *Walthamstow Res: 3 juv Little Egrets (first confirmed succesful London breeding), 2 Lapwing, 2 Common Sandpipers, pr Little Grebe with 1 chick, fem & recently-fledged juv Sparrowhawk, 63+ Black-headed gulls (post-breeding numbers going up again), 2 Chiffchaffs (inc. a juv, indicating poss. breeding in/near this non-wooded site?) (David Callahan). July 18 2006 *Isle of Dogs: adult Ring-billed Gull by the river opposite the Cutty Sark then flew towards Lovell's Wharf at 13:10 (Birdguides) *Paddington Green: Oystercatcher heard passing over the area at 00.36hrs (Des McKenzie). *Ingrebourne Valley: 14 Little Egret, Greenshank,Black Tailed Godwit and 11 Green Sandpipers ( Dave Morrison). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Black-tailed Godwit (Peter Newmark). *Staines Res: 3 Black-necked Grebe, Black-tailed Godwit and Greenshank (Ken Purdey). *Beddington SF: 12 Green Sandpipers (Beddington Farm Bird Group) July 17 2006 *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Great White Egret on Aveley Pools; also Marsh Harrier no access to the reserve; please view only from the seawall or New Tankhill Road (Birdguides) Has moved to Berwick Reservoir, Berwick Ponds Road until 7.55pm then flew off NE (R.B.A). Reportedly 'seen in flight over the area heading southeast towards Rainham late evening' at Berwick Ponds at 21.00hrs (Birdguides). *London Wetland Centre: Unconfirmed report of a Caspian Tern on main lake for 5 mins, flew off site SE along the river. *Staines Res: Whimbrel flew south-west at 09.25am also 7 Common Sands and 5 Ringed Plovers (Ken Purdey). *Paddington Station: 3 broods of Herring Gull (Des McKenzie). *Rye Meads RSPB: Little Egret from Draper Hide (Birdguides) July 16 2006 *Wormwood Scrubs: Little Egret - 1 flew from the west along the embankment at fairly close range before banking off NE @ 7.20am - site tick. 2 Swallows heading N, c200 Swift, 1 Lesser Whitehroat, c200 Goldfinch on thistles with c20 Linnet & c20 House Sparrow. (David Lindo). July 15 2006 *Richmond Park: Dartford Warbler, in hawthorn valley near bog lodge (John Murray). *Cornmill Meadows: 3 LRPs, 2 Snipe, 2 Green Sandpipers (Martin Shepherd) *Barking Outfall: Common Seal at low tide on mud (Dave Morrison). *Paddington Green: Peregrine west at 17.05hrs and ad Yellow-legged Gull in the area around 15.00hrs (Des McKenzie). *Netherhall: 1 Turtle Dove, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, Whitethroat, Reed and Sedge Warblers (Nigel May) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 3 Little Egrets and 70 Lapwing on the Slack ( Vince Halley-Frame ). July 14 2006 *Innova Park, Enfield Lock: Little Egret at 17.35 heading east over Rammey Marsh (Martin Shepherd). *A pair of Black-headed Gulls have successfully bred at Bedfont Lakes Country Park. This is the first breeding record for the London Borough of Hounslow. Also 8 pairs of Common Tern have raised 16 young (Adam Cheeseman). *Wormwood Scrubs: A pair of Grey Wagtails over this morning - either 2 immatures or a female & immature. 1 Meadow Pipit still in song flight, c180 Goldfinches on the thistles (mostly juvs) and c20 Linnets. David Lindo. *Nightingale Lane (top end), just south of Alexandra Park: Hobby low over road then gained height heading west @ 1742 (Bob Watts). July 13 2006 *East India Dock Basin: Little Egret up to 19.00hrs at least (Nick Tanner). *Regents Park:1 Green Sandpiper flew E at 5.55am also 2 common Terns present from 6.00am until 1.30pm(Tony Duckett) *Staines Reservoirs: 4 Black-necked Grebes on North Basin (Birdguides) *St James's Park: Eider,(collection bird) fully winged female with 1 duckling! (Andrew Self) *Alexandra Park: Buzzard sp. flew north at 3:30. (Andrew Gardener) *Ingrebourne Valley,evening:10 Little Egret,Green Sandpiper,72 Lapwing and 9 Common Terns.(Dave Morrison) *Leytonstone: Hobby harassing Common Swifts above railway station, 08.15 (Steven Swaby). July 12 2006 *Regents Park:1 pair Reed Buntings feeding young, 3rd pair of Reed warblers with young, 2nd pair of kestrels due to fledge. Marbled White only 2nd park record also Purple Hairstreak, only my second sighting in 29 years at the park(Tony Duckett). *Walthamstow Res: 2 of 3 Juv Little Egrets, Lapwing, Common Sandpiper (David Callahan). *Kensington Gardens: f Mandarin with brood of 1 (Des McKenzie). *Brent Res: Common Snipe & Common Sand (Andrew Verrall per AS) July 11 2006 *Broxbourne Woods: 2 Marsh Tits and 1 young by paradise park, also Purple Emperor & White Admiral within Broxbourne Woods at another site (John Murray). *London Wetland Centre (Barnes WWT): Avocet pair have left after losing all 4 young. Redshanks have left, no young fledged. Little Ringed Plovers, last nesting pair not seen, no other young. Lapwing, no further young seen, only 3 young fledged. Common Tern, 8 nesting pairs, 7 broods of 11 young so far, doing well! (Jan Wilczur). *Kensington Gardens: 2 Common Sandpiper along Longwater (Des McKenzie). July 10 2006 *Stanwell Moor: 19 Black-tailed Godwits on disused pit (Ken Purdey per AS) *Kensington Gardens: Common Sandpiper at edge of rabbit paddock to 12.40hrs at least (David Jeffreys). *St James's Park: new brood of Red-crested Pochard - 3rd brood this year (Andrew Self) July 9 2006 *Rye Meads RSPB: 10 Black-tailed Godwits from the Draper Hide, also 2 Green Sandpipers, Hobby and Turtle Dove (Birdguides) *Beddington SF: 5 Black-tailed Godwit (Beddington Farm Bird Group) *Staines Reservoirs: 3 Black-necked Grebes on North Basin mid-afternoon plus a Hobby and a Common Sandpiper (Birdguides) *Stoke Newington west reservoir: Common Sandpiper, Sand Martin (TeRNS) *Brent Reservoir, two Common Sandpipers (Roy Beddard) July 8 2006 *Caterham: Common Buzzard by M25 (Andrew Self) July 7 2006 *KGVI Res: pair of Common Scoter & 13 Yellow-legged Gulls (Pete Naylor per AS) *London Wetland Centre: Pair of Avocets still (1 on main lake with 2 chicks, 1 on wader scrape with 6 Black-headed Gulls). 1 LRP and 1 m Wigeon on main lake with Common Tern, Lapwing, etc. Also several Teal, Reed Buntings and Reed Warblers (David Fox). 1 Hobby (prob male) hawking dragonflies and being mobbed by Common Terns (1430-1530) over grazing marsh and main lake, male Blackcap singing in Wildside, 1 LRP sitting on nest on island in wader scrape (Angus Innes). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Red Kite over the fields behind Garden Wood this afternoon plus Common Sandpiper and 2 Little Ringed Plover on the pits (Birdguides) *Grand Union Canal: Reed Warbler singing from small reedbed between Bow & Mile End (Bob Watts). July 6 2006 *Regents Park: 1 Crossbill female calling from top of a Pine at 1.55pm, then flew NW. Reed Bunting has 4 young, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Common Tern(Tony Duckett). *Kensington Gardens: Common Sandpiper at edge of rabbit paddock to 13.20hrs at least and brood of Treecreeper (Des McKenzie). *Ingrebourne Valley: 5 Green Sandpipers, 12 Teal, Bullfinch, Garden Warbler, 32 Lapwing and 1st brood of Tufted Duck (8 ducklings) (Dave Morrison). *Barnes WWT: both Avocet chicks still alive, 2 ads also; no sign of Redshank chick; 1 LRP, 17 Teal, 1 male Wigeon, 40+ Lapwing, 1 fledged Common Tern, 2 Reed Buntings still singing (Matt Palmer). July 5 2006 *Hyde Park: no sign of yesterdays colour-ringed Mediterranean Gull up to 11.30hrs; Grey Wagtail and 375+ Starling on Parade Ground (Des McKenzie). *London Wetland Centre (Barnes WWT): Avocet chicks down from 4 to 2 and have moved from wader scrape to main lake, probably due to high water level in scrape and losing 2 chicks in the process. Redshank- only one chick left. (Jan Wilczur). *Regents Park:1 Common Sandpiper on banks of islands(Tony Duckett). *Alexandra Park: Hobby flew low NE over the Conservation Pond at 1735 (Bob Watts) July 4 2006 *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 1s > 2w Mediterranean Gull on Serpentine (or posts around island) to 13.00hrs at least (colour-ringed white on left), also 1 Common Tern (late afternoon) and Sand Martin SW over the Round Pond at 10.49hrs (Des McKenzie). *Enfield (Gordon Hill railway station): Hobby over at 15.30 (Graeme Harper). *Cornmill Meadows: 4 Green Sandpipers, 1 Greenshank, 1 Black-tailed Godwit (full summer plumage), C35-40 Lapwing, Black-headed Gull c90, 1 Kingfisher 10.30-11.00hrs (Barry Bottomley). *Walthamstow Reservoir (Low/High Maynard): 1 Little Egret 14.00hrs (Barry Bottomley). *Alexandra Park: Hobby over at 1300 + 1 Marbled White, 8 Common Terns (Andrew Gardener, Bob Watts) July 2 2006 *Cornmill Meadows: 2 Green Sandpipers at 06.55 (Martin Shepherd). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Greenshank, Redshank with 2 chicks (main lake), 2 Avocets +4 chicks (wader scrape) (John Arbon). *Brent Res: 2 Lapwing flew south at 08.40 (Andrew Self) *Rainham Marshes(Ferry Lane end): Red Kite north at 10.24, also 2 Green Sandpipers (Dave Morrison). July 1 2006 *River Thames (Ham Ferry to Teddington): Waterbirds only - 3 pairs Mute Swans, 4 pairs Coot (1 pair with chicks), 2 pairs G C Grebes, 19 Egyptian Geese, 120 + Canada Geese (incl 3 hybrids), 70 + Mallard (incl 5 hybrids and 2 brood of ducklings), 3 Common Tern patrolling river for fish, 7 BH Gulls, 4 Herring Gulls, 1 Lesser BB Gull, 2 Great BB Gulls (feeding on large dead fish, appear to be product of latest sewage pollution event from TWUL Isleworth treatment Works - occurs after most heavy rain events) of the Canada Geese, 9 of the Egyptian Geese and 30+ Mallards were around the public steps down to the river opposite Eel Pie Island at central Twickenham, a popular public feeding point (Angus Innes). *Brent Res: Greenshank in East Marsh, also 4-5 White-letter Hairstreaks & 23 Marbled Whites (Andrew Self). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Green Sandpipers, also 7 Little Ringed Plover, Ringed Plover and Oystercatcher (Birdguides). *Ingrebourne Valley: 6 Green Sandpipers (Dave Morrison).